


Sunshine

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred and Ivan have a little fun in the countryside.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sunshine

** Sunshine **

The summer sky was dotted with clouds that would block the hot sun every once in a while. A breeze helped to take the edge off from the heat, but neither Ivan nor Alfred were bothered by it much. The height of the cornfield that Alfred had parked his pickup provided enough shade as they laid in the bed of the truck. They stared up at the sky watching a crop duster do its work as music played soft and low from Ivan's phone. Everything seemed to slow down as they lay there, as if a pause button had been hit.

Ivan let out a deep breath as he felt himself falling for the serenity of the countryside and glanced over to see Alfred looking back. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and all Alfred could do was smile as he turned onto his side.

"What is it?" Ivan asked as he turned as well, careful to not move their blanket too much.

"Nothin', Vanya," Alfred answered though his smile was still on his face.

Ivan gave a skeptical look, making Alfred give a small laugh. His blue eyes seemed to look right into Ivan, making his heart start to pick up its pace. Ivan went to retort Alfred, but Alfred stopped him by reaching over to him. He brushed a hand through his ash blonde hair, trailing his fingers down to his round jaw before slightly pulling. Ivan had a smirk come to his face, but didn't resist. He moved over just enough to capture Alfred's lips in a soft kiss, and reach out to grip the front of Alfred's shirt. Alfred smiled into the kiss and moved his hand back up to hold the back of Ivan's head as they kissed. He tangled his fingers into his hair and scooted closer to his lover to press their bodies against each other.

Ivan hummed in approval and took their kiss a step forward, sliding his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Alfred moaned softly and slid his tongue along Ivan's, tasting the honey toast and coffee the other had eaten on the ride out to the countryside. Ivan felt a shiver run down his back and he moved his hand from Alfred's shirt to his jeans where he hooked his fingers into a belt loop and pulled. Alfred broke from the kiss at that moment to kiss Ivan's neck and leave a few hickies in his wake. Ivan groaned from the attention and felt another shiver rack his body, but this time it was caused by Alfred's hand. The blonde had slid his hand underneath his shirt and was running his fingers over every inch of skin he could get.

"Sneaky," Ivan teased, making Alfred grin.

Ivan didn't let Alfred have all the fun and moved to put Alfred flat on his back so he could get on top. The instant that he did he paused as he looked at Alfred under him. The sunshine made Alfred look like he was glowing, his honey hair brighter, cheeks flushed, lips bright pink, and his blue eyes seemed to shine as well. Ivan didn't even realize he was staring until he felt Alfred's hand on his cheek. He felt his face heat up at being caught, but he felt even more caught off guard when he noticed Alfred staring at him. He felt Alfred's thumb rubbing his cheek and he took a steady breath as he leaned into the touch. Alfred smiled softly as he looked at Ivan, falling in love all over again as a summer breeze brushed by. Ivan pushed his hair back once the breeze passed then quickly leaned down to kiss Alfred hotly.

"Do you want to…?" Ivan asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I think you can feel my answer," Alfred replied.

Ivan smirked and shook his head, but nonetheless started unbuttoning Alfred's plaid shirt.

"Not worried about getting caught?" Ivan asked as he undid each button slowly.

"There hasn't been a soul on his road for hours," he pointed out, "and even the crop duster is gone."

"Fair enough," Ivan admitted as he finished the last button.

He leaned down to kiss Alfred again, then moved his eager lips to Alfred's neck. He kissed and sucked on the salty skin, even biting down just enough to leave a mark. All the while moving his hands down to Alfred's belt and making quick work of undoing his pants. When he was finished, Alfred was thoroughly decorated and both of them were more than ready to get things moving. Ivan moved back to take off Alfred's pants and boxers, and Alfred moaned at finally being freed. He reached into his shirt pocket for a packet of lube and handed it to Ivan.

"Prepared as always."

"Damn right," Alfred boasted, making Ivan laugh and roll his eyes.

"Shut up and spread your legs for me, dorogoy."

Alfred bit his lip at the order and eagerly did as told. He held his legs apart for Ivan as he ripped open the packet and squeezed out its contents. Ivan placed his clean hand on Alfred's thigh as he began to press and stretch Alfred with the other. He worked slowly to open Alfred up for him and kept glancing up to make sure Alfred was fine. He pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper until he hit what he was looking for. Alfred moaned out a curse as he felt pleasure rack his body and he pushed down on the fingers to feel it again.

"I want you so bad," he groaned, clutching at the blanket that he laid. "Vanya."

"I know, I know," Ivan said and finally pulled his fingers out. "I want you too."

Ivan unzipped his pants and shoved his clothing down to his knees before coating his cock in lube. He teased himself with his hand, squeezing and pumping as he looked at Alfred splayed out over the truck bed.

"Come on," Alfred whined.

Ivan snapped out of his trance and quickly moved into position. He hovered over Alfred as he guided himself inside and both of them moaned as he slid inside. Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan once he was in and used one hand to grab onto Ivan's arm. Ivan leaned down to kiss Alfred's forehead before starting to move. He pumped his hips slowly, gradually picking up his pace and drawing out louder and longer moans from his love. Alfred reached further up to grab Ivan by the shoulder and pull him closer, making him go deeper and harder. The noises he made had Ivan groaning and he could barely take it for much longer.

The truck rocked with their movements, creaking slightly as they made love. Ivan slowed his hips as his felt climax getting closer and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred didn't have time to think before he felt himself being moved to an upright position and he found himself in Ivan's lap. Ivan buried his face in Alfred's shoulder as he bucked into Alfred and Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan as he started to bounce. The movements were fast and steady but became frantic as they both started to lose themselves to their pleasure. Alfred let out a broken scream as he came and clung to Ivan as his body shook. Ivan growled as he felt Alfred cum in his arms and clawed his fingers into his sides as he came soon after. They trembled in each other's arms for a time, not willing to part just yet. Alfred slumped into Ivan and placed kisses on his neck as he recovered from his orgasm. Ivan hummed softly from the attention and rubbed Alfred's sides and back. They listened to each other's breathing even out, the sounds of bees and crickets in the fields, and just melted into each other.

"We should do this more often," Alfred murmured after some time.

* * *

*****I was listening to that 'mystery of love by sufjan stevens but it was the tumblr version that had the sound of a creek and birds and things in the background, and i was like, this gives me a whole ass vibe. I wrote that vibe, countryside truck sex.**


End file.
